I'm Tired
by Serah Villiers
Summary: [Complete] Yugi is tired; all he wants is sleep...But will the dark be able to cope without the light? Character death.
1. So Tired

**There will be a second chapter after this.**

**//Yami mind link to Yugi//**

**/Yugi mind link to Yami/**

**_~*~I'm tired~*~_**

The moon was high, silver beams of light illuminating the courtyard below, making everything appear with a silver hue; a beautiful sight to behold, yet it failed to capture the attention of it's single spectator.

The person in question was indeed staring out into the courtyard below; but his mind was filled with worry and concern; and not on the silver light.

He turned from the window, and looked around the small room; it was white as was everything in this damned building, and too clean for his liking. The cleanliness was needed; of course, but it still made the place seem dreary and unwelcoming.

There was nothing in the way of decorations about the place; the white walls were covered in machines and charts. The room he had been in before at least had a few painting up; something to ease the pain from this whole experience if only a little.

But he was not in that room; times had changed for the worse and the object of his concerns condition had deteriorated further. Hence the need for a different, more 'scary' room.

He turned to the main piece of furniture in the room; a high bed along the main wall. The sheets were, of course, white. Perhaps to match the walls?

Yami stared at the prone figure which was occupying the bed, a small deathly pale boy who looked no more than ten, although his charts revealed his actual age to be much higher, was lying perfectly still, his breathing was forced, and looked painful.

Every so often the heart monitor to which the boy was hooked to would emit a high pitched beep, signalling to Yami that the boy was still alive; just.

He collapsed onto the chair next to his hikari's bed, and took one of the frail hands in his own; caressing it with his thumb.

The usually bright amethyst eyes were hidden behind thick lashed eye lids, but Yami knew they no longer held that special shine; Yugi was far too ill, his eyes had become lifeless, his hair thin and limp and his skin pale. 

He was dying.

And it was all Yami's fault.

When the spirit had finally been allowed his own body he had used a lot of energy from the puzzle. This had, unknown to him, been taken from Yugi. The small boy had become so weak that his friends and Yami thought he was ill. Yugi knew what was happening, but said nothing; he wanted Yami to have his own body.

Yami had taken care of the sick boy for weeks, not knowing exactly what was wrong. Yugi merely said that he was tired and needed rest; Yami allowed him all the rest he needed but it made no difference.

Then one day Yugi had just collapsed; and had been rushed to hospital.

Yami stroked the smaller's forehead, brushing back the golden bangs; untangling them from the oxygen mask that was keeping the hikari alive.

Yugi stirred slightly, half opening his eyes. The amethyst orbs tried to sparkle; but the lack of energy made the light fade away.

Yami looked sadly down at his light, a single tears escaping his eye, dripping down his cheek and into Yugi's hair. The hair no longer stayed in spikes; it was down and messy as it had not been brushed in weeks. The sweat on his forehead from the slight fever matted his bangs to his head.

And yet he still looked like an angel.

Yami sadly stroked his cheek as Yugi attempted to speak, but found he couldn't because of the oxygen mask. He motioned for Yami to help him remove it.

/Yami, please. It's scaring me…/

//Aibou you need it to live. It will be okay; I'm right here//

Yami took Yugi's hand in his own, gently squeezing it for reassurance.

/Why is it so cold? I'm so scared Yami…everything is so dark…/

//Hang in there Yugi, everything's fine. You need to rest so that you can get better//

Yami saw the pained look in his aibou's half-closed eyes, he was too tired.

/Yami…I can't…so tired…/

Yami heard the heart monitor waver; the beeps becoming irregular. Yugi's breathing was becoming laboured; the small hikari didn't have much time left.

//Yugi, please hold on…for me?//

/Yami, I'm sorry…I just wanted you to be happy/

//I'd have been happy without a body Yugi, I had you to talk to, and you let me take control whenever I wanted to. I _was happy Yugi//_

Yugi smiled slightly under the mask, but then frowned when all of his energy was suddenly drained, his muscles ached and he couldn't even move anymore.

/Yami, I'm sorry. I have to go…I can't hold on…/

/NO! Aibou, please stay…please live…for me?//

/I'm tired Yami. Please let me sleep?/

//Yugi…//

/I'm tired…/

Yami stared in shock at the now limp form of hikari as the heart monitor flat lined, emitting a high pitched long beep.

Doctors rushed into the room, pushing him aside in an attempt to save the boy; but to no avail.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save him."

Yami's numb mind barely registered the shock; he turned and ran. 

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Please review.**


	2. Eternal Sleep

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! **

**More angst and flashbacks. And an Evanescence song. By the way, to anyone who has ever wanted to write a fic on Evanescence, and have noticed there are no such categories on FF.net go to www.fanfictionlog.com there are only four fics on them there at the moment.**

**Lyrics**

_Flashbacks_

**_~*~I'm Tired~*~_**

Yami only stopped running when he reached the park; his aibou's favourite place. He sat down on one of the swings, remembering how Yugi would look up with his big amethyst eyes pleading for Yami to push him.

He always relented in the end. He had never been able to say 'no' to those eyes…

**Listen to each drop of rain**

**Whispering secrets in the rain**

_"Push me? Yami, please?" _

_"I think you can push yourself, you're old enough now."_

_"I can't even reach the ground though!"_

_Yami looked and laughed when he saw that his poor vertically challenged hikari's feet hung a foot above the grass._

_"Please push me?"_

_Yami stared into the violet orbs and felt all resistance waver, and his voice, of it's own accord, consented. He walked over behind his aibou and began to push him, smiling as his hikari laughed and pleaded for him to push him higher._

**Frantically searching for someone to hear**

**That story be more than it hides**

_The way Yugi's eyes sparkled with happiness made it so that Yami couldn't resist anything he wanted. That's why each time Yami said it was time to go home, and Yugi didn't want to, they ended up staying another hour. And another. And another; until _Yugi_ was ready to go._

_And when they returned home late, after the sun had disappeared from the sky, and Jiichan was about to yell at Yami, Yugi would once again use his bright innocent eyes; this time in Yami's favour. And they would soon be back in Yugi's bedroom, neither having been told off._

**Each droplet long gone?**

**Can't we stay for a while?**

**It's just so hard to say goodbye**

**Listen to the rain**

Every time they had even been to the park together it had never once rained, but now it was pouring. As if the heavens were crying alongside Yami.

He was sitting on a swing, rocking gently. The wind whipping his hair, the rain soaking him, but right now only one thing was on his mind; Yugi.

For some reason he half expected to turn to the swing next to him and see Yugi's smiling face, bright amethyst eyes shining, telling him everything was alright; that this was just some kind of nightmare that he could wake from and Yugi would be right there next to him…

…But the swing remained empty, the metal chains creaking gently as the wind rocked it.

**I stand alone in the storm**

**Suddenly sweet I say no**

Tears fell down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them; didn't want to stop them. All of his pain and frustration could be released in simple salty water droplets, they mixed with the tears of the heavens, but nothing could bring Yugi back now.

He had failed.

His light was gone.

**Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time**

**Open your eyes to the love around you**

Yami felt the rain become even heavier, he looked up to the skies, blinking back tears and rain. The sky was so dark, like him. Darkness was all he knew, without the light how would he know what was good? What was bad? All he could bring was pain and suffering. Yugi was the light to balance out the relationship.

Without Yugi, he was all darkness.

And now he was alone

**You can feel you're alone**

**But I'm still here with you**

Yami removed the Sennen Puzzle from his neck, and began to trace the pieces. He could feel emotions from inside it, the darkness and bitterness from his own soul…and the warmth and love from Yugi's.

The puzzle still held the essence of his aibou.

Yami held tightly to the Puzzle, he could definitely feel light from within it, darkness craves light, he had to do something; had to reach the light…

**You can do what you dream**

**Just remember to listen to the rain**

Yami lifted the puzzle high above his head and smashed it to the floor. It exploded into a thousand pieces, all scattering over the rain soaked grass. Yami smiled as he felt his spirit return to the Puzzle, engulfed in bright white light and warmth.

"Hikari…"

**Listen…**

**_~*~Owari~*~_**

**Please review**


End file.
